maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magik Rasputin/New Worthy
I got this idea from Spiral, Breaker Of Rhythms which was created by another member of this website (Look it up, it's awesome). The idea would be something like Odin's Ant-Worthy, similar to the original Mighty which were created to defeat the Worthy, but the would have their own weapons, which would be Spears similar to Odin's spear. The name of this group would be The Mighty. The costumes would be a covert task and then would require a 200 CP purchase. List of Mighty characters: Black Cat - Fixer of Men (Comes in Infiltrator and Tactican) New Passive: Fixer Of Men - Removes Pain from all allies each round. Opportunist Debuffs grant the opposite effects to Black Cat. Lvl. 1 (Now named "Spear Scratch"): Medium damage, Hits all enemies, Stealthy, applies "Open Wound" and "Shred" Lvl. 2 (Keeps name): Medium damage, Single target, Hemorrhaging, applies Unlucky, Grant Allies "Rise Of Man" (Removes all debuffs and prevents the next application of debuffs. While active, has a chance to Join-In on Ally's attacks) Lvl. 3 (Keeps name): No damage, Self, Free Action, Grant self "Stroke of Luck" and Nimble Lvl. 4 (Keeps name): High Damage, Single Target, Deadly Crits, Exploit Bleeding, Exploit Unlucky, And "Dont' Give Up" (Will Follow-Up with this attack if Black Cat has "Rise Of Man") Ares - Fixer of Wills New Passive: Fixer Of Wills - Molly Hayes - Fixer of Stone (Comes in Bruiser and Generalist) New Passive: Fixer of Stone - Immune to Lock Out abilities. Increased resistance to Delirium. With 0 Stamina, Molly Hayes goes into Automatic Temper Tantrum and gains Full Stamina. All attacks stay the same, except for her Lvl. 6, it is no longer Taunt the Meanies which changes into Temper Tantrum, it's "Taunt the Worthy" and doesn't change into anything else. Lvl. 6 (Now named Taunt the Worthy): Molly will Protect allies from Love Me, Fear Me, World Breaker, and all other Single Target Attacks. When attacked, will counter with "Let's Play Catch". Has a chance to gain "Enraged" when attacked. Storm - Fixer of Oceans Squirrel Girl - Fixer of Faith Domino - Fixer of Worlds (Comes in Blaster or Infiltrator) New Passive: Fixer of Worlds - High chance to prevent Pre-Emptive attacks. Immune To Meteor Swarm, Collapsing Infastructure, and other related debuffs. Resistant to Fatal Blow. Lvl. 1 (Now named Mighty Scratch): Medium/High damage, Hits Single Target, Paragon Exploiter, Follow-Up (60%), Applies Disadvantage, Pressure Points, and Pin Cushion Lvl. 2 (Keeps name): Low/Medium damage, Applies Hold Up to all enemies. If allies have "Unworthy" applied, Domino consumes it and applies Flanked, Fumbling, and Targeted to all enemies. Lvl. 3 (Keeps name): Low Damage, Hits all enemies, Detonation, Applies "Unmighty" (All attacks towards these enemies Ignore Defense and have Paragon Exploiter) to all enemeis. Lvl. 4 (Keeps name): Medium damage, Hits all enemies, Applies Disoriented, Incapitation, and "Blast Mine", "Chemical Mine", OR "Irradiated Frag Mine" (Can apply a different one to each enemy). Magik - Fixer of Souls Category:Blog posts